Harry Potter and the Demon's Eye
by Shants
Summary: AU Everyone thought they were dead. Never to return to the realm of the living. But who knew that the power of love is practically limitless? James and Lily have returned to the realm of the living to assist their son in the up coming battle. And throw a few surprises his way as well. CANNON PAIRS.
1. -Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing…except for the plot line and a few original characters.

Period: Post Ootp

Summary: AU Everyone thought they were dead. Never to return to the realm of the living. But who knew that the power of love is practically limitless? James and Lily have returned to the realm of the living to assist their son in the up coming battle. And throw a few surprises his way as well. CANNON PAIRS.

(A/N) Hey everyone! So this is my first fan fiction! Plz let me know what you think in the form of a review!

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, gently streaming his wand through his beard. He seemed lost somewhere deep in thought, not very aware of his surroundings. School had only just been let out two days ago. And just three days ago, Harry Potter had sat in the seat on the other side of the desk breaking everything in sight. Dumbledore did not blame Harry for his reaction to Sirius' death, and the revelation of the prophecy. In fact, he didn't think that Harry was mad enough with him.

As he sat at his desk, he kept running the scene of Harry destroying his office through his mind. He had just fixed everything that afternoon. He stood up, and moved over to a shelf picking a small golden object up. The object was circular, much like a coin. Only this coin had a spherical crystal in the middle. He had to admit that if Harry had broken this…he may have been a bit upset. Not at Harry, but at the fact that this irreplaceable item was just simply one of a kind.

He slowly drifted back to when he had received the item from a very strange fellow in the Hogs Head. It was the of the summer after Dumbledore graduated from Hogwarts.

OOOOO-OOOOO

_ Dumbledore walked into the Hogs Head to grab a quick drink before he had to head up to the school to start getting his lessons ready. This headmaster of Hogwarts had allowed Dumbledore to come back as a teacher's assistant in Transfigoration._

_ He sat down at the bar by a young man, and from the looks of him, he was an athlete of some kind. He was well built with sandy brown hair, and was probably a little over 6 feet tall. Dumbledore sat down and the man looked up at him with a smirk._

_ The bar tender walked up and asked what he would like. Dumbledore made his order and started tapping the bar with his fingers. He glanced at the man and noticed he was still looking at him. Feeling a little un-easy he decided to call this strange man on his glaring._

"_Umm…Can I help you?" Dumbledore asked. He noticed that the man's smirk turned into an outright smile._

"_That depends. Your name is Albus Dumbledore; Am I correct?" At Dumbledore's nod he continued. "Good. I have been asked to give you this." He gently set a small spherical object in front the headmaster to be, "I can't tell you what it is, just that it is the only one in existence and that it will be extremely useful in the future. I will contact you when the time is right. Don't lose that thing or your world will be forever lost when the time comes." _

_ Dumbledore looked at the man curiously, and decided that he would accept this item even though he didn't necessarily believe him. "You know who I am. Who exactly are you?"_

_ The man chuckled and held out his hand, "Ah yes, how rude of me. My name is Dimitri. I cannot tell you anything more than that."_

_ Dumbledore was about to say something when the bartender came back with his order. Dumbledore nodded his thanks and paid him. He turned back to Dimitri was sitting and was startled to find that he had vanished. He looked towards the door and saw that it was still shut._

'_What a strange man.' Dumbledore thought to himself._

OOOOO-OOOOO

Dumbledore chuckled at the memory that had occurred over a hundred years ago. Whatever Dimitri had been talking about had probably already happened, leaving this artifact as mysterious as the day he had received it. The aged headmaster started pacing back and forth in front of his desk, trying to figure out what the Order's next move should be. He was totally lost in thought when someone spoke from the dark corner of the room.

"Why so tense old friend?"

Dumbledore was quick to draw his wand, pointing it where the voice had come from in the shadows. His heart nearly stopped when the profile of the man he was aiming at came into the light. Stepping out of the shadows before Albus, was a man that he would have figured to be dead…or at least really old. But there in front of him stood none other than the very person that he had just remembered…Dimitri.

A visible smirk appeared on Dimitri's lips at the look of surprise on Dumbledore's face, "So I take it that you are surprised to see me."

The weary old wizard snapped back to his senses and dawned smirked himself, "Yes, I believe surprised is a good word for it. So… How may I help you Dimitri?" Dumbledore seated himself on top of his desk and motioned for the un-aged man to sit in the chair in front of him.

Dimitri was smiling now as he accepted the offer to sit down. "I am glad to see that you remember me. It has been some time since we last saw each other at the pub."

Dumbledore nodded, "So I am guessing that you have come to me to explain what that particular device is for?"

The young man's face seemed to harden, "Alas, not today. I have come to you to discuss something else. Something that will be hard for you to understand and you may not believe me at first."

Albus Dumbledore seemed to ponder those words for a moment. He took a relieving breath before nodding as if to tell the unexpected visitor to go on.

The younger appearing man took on a grim expression as he continued, "Well. I guess the beginning would be the best place to start. Ok Albus, you need to understand something… I am not of this realm; I am what people would consider a demon. So in my world, time travels differently. For every year in this realm ironically 66.6 years go by in mine." He paused to give the old man a chance to soak in what he had just said before continuing.

"So about 1000 years ago in my world a young couple consisting of a witch and a wizard suddenly appeared in our realm. We thought that they must be new souls that have been damned to hell for the rest of eternity. Well after further inspecting them, we found that they were very much alive, which baffled us. Throughout the entire existence of the demonic realm there have been no instances such as this. Upon receiving the news that we had no way for them to return to the mortal realm, the two mortals spent every second they could afford to try and find a way back. After the other 'demons' and I realized that they didn't belong there, we did whatever we could to help them. The witch studied most of the time, trying to work on a spell that didn't require a wand that would get them out of there. She is quite clever…Anyways, I am here to inform you that they were successful in their efforts. I believe they wanted me to 'break the ice' so they could avoid giving you a life threatening start." He smirked. "I have been in this realm for about a day and was able to find out what happened 15 years ago. So the time to tell you about that item isn't too far in the future." He paused again.

Dumbledore seemed to be in a state of shock. If the couple was who he thought they were…this could be just what the Order needed to enact a turning point in the war. He shook himself back to his senses, "So d-do I know this couple? I mean why would they want you to come to me?"

Dimitri laughed, "Oh you know them, quite well from what I understand. It took them 1,000 years to do it, but it finally happened."

Dumbledore leaned forward a little, "So when will they be coming back?" He was almost positive as to who this couple was. At least he hoped it was them.

Dimitri laughed again, this time very loudly. "They are already here, and if I am not mistaken." He paused and seemed to smell at the air, "They are outside your door."

Dumbledore's breath caught in his throat as he looked towards the entrance to his office '_this is it' _he thought. "C-come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal a very fit looking young man, who looked encouragingly familiar. His raven hair now down past his eyes, his face almost dark at first glance. Upon closer inspection the form of a scar came into view that started from above the center of his left eyebrow and ended just below his cheek bone. His glasses still the same circular design. He looked back at Dumbledore with a smirk playing at his lips as he made his way into the headmaster's office.

Following him in was a beautiful young lady, whose hair seemed to be a slightly darker red than Dumbledore recalled from her years attended at Hogwarts. Her emerald eyes cutting into the Dumbledore's twinkling blue ones as she shut the door behind her, a smile slowly worked its way to a grin across her face. She too had a noticeable scar that extended down her left forearm that appeared to be from a cut of some kind. She followed the man in the room with a large smile on her face.

Dumbledore was speechless; he had no doubt in his mind of who was standing in front of him. _'James…..Lily…..alive?'_

James seemed to notice that Headmaster was having trouble composing himself, so he decided to speak first. "So…" James paused. He too was having trouble speaking.

But Lily seemed to notice as she smoothly finished his sentence. "…what did we miss?"

A/N: Prologue done! I hope everyone is interested ;P Please R&R! Thanks!

-Shants


	2. Chp 1: A New Neighbor

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing…except for the plot line and a few original characters.

(A/N) Hey everyone. I am trying to get chapters done as fast as possible so you will remain interested in this story! So please read and review and tell me how I am doing. I could use a few critics. So R&R! Please!

Chapter 1: New Neighbor

"YOU! BOY! GET YOUR FREAKY ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" screamed Vernon Dursley from down stairs. Harry was forced to go spend yet another summer with his so called "family" due to the whole blood protection thing that Dumbledore keeps insisting is for his own good. Harry pulled a shirt over his head and slowly mad his way down the stairs. As he walked, he wondered what stupid job he would have to do to make his uncle happy this time.

He looked at his watch which said 10:00 a.m. and sighed. _'At least it isn't as bad as yesterday' _he thought. Yesterday he was pushed out of bed at 5:00 a.m. and forced to cut the lawn with scissors. He didn't get anything to eat until he finished, which wasn't until 7:00 p.m., and even then he just got a cheese sandwich.

Harry noticed that his uncle had gotten a lot more abusive this summer, and not just toward him. He would occasionally hit his aunt and call her names which Harry didn't really know how to react to. On one hand he had never liked the Dursleys, and on the other hand Harry realized that his aunt isn't really that mean to him, she isn't nice, but she doesn't go out of her way to hit him and call him names. He didn't like to watch people get hurt.

Harry put those thoughts aside as he walked into the living room to find his uncle and see what slave labor he was having him do this time. He found his uncle sitting lazily in his chair reading the day's paper. Harry cleared his throat to let him know he was in the room, _'or that I even exist.'_ Harry thought.

His uncle looked at him with pure hatred and loathing; setting his paper aside he sighed, "Mrs. Figg from next door called. She said that her grandson is moving in down the street and that he could use a couple of strong arms to help him get everything settled in his house. I volunteered you because I am tired of seeing your face around _my_ house. You start now. So get your freaky arse OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.

Harry sighed as he left the room, then a thought struck him _'what if Mrs. Figg's grandson is a wizard!' _Harry crossed his fingers as he headed out the door toward Mrs. Figg's house. He walked down the path to the street not daring to walk on the grass; He put 14 hours into making it look good and he wasn't about to mess it up now. He walked up and knocked on the door to Mrs. Figg's. She was quick to answer and ushered him into the house without saying a word.

Once the door shut behind her she turned to the boy who had lived next to her for the past 15 years and smiled, "Hello Harry. Would you like some tea?" Harry immediately accepted the invitation, and took seat next to her at the dining table.

"Thank you Mrs. Figg. So…have you…have you heard any news?" Harry asked hesitantly. He had been writing Ron and Hermione but neither of them had seemed to by privy of any new information.

Mrs. Figg smiled at his nervous behavior, "If it helps Harry you can call me Arabella. I was never really one for the Mrs. thing. Anyways, nothing much has happened really, ever since the battle at the ministry, You-know-who has been laying low."

Harry blew out a sigh of relief, _'well at least there is some good news.' _Harry looked at Arabella and decided to find out about her grandson. "So my uncle told me that your grandson needs help moving in down the street?"

Arabella gasped "Oh! I almost forgot about that! Well I guess I am getting up there in the years. Yes dear, he is moving into the house at the end of the street on the left. He should be there right now. Why don't you head that way and see if he could use your help?" She stood up and motioned for Harry to follow her to the door. Harry stepped outside and turned around.

"It was nice to see you…um..A-Arabella." Harry was not used to calling his elders by their first names.

Arabella smiled at the young man's naivety, "It was nice to see you too Harry, come by anytime." And with that she shut the door.

Harry started heading down the street toward Arabella's grandson's house. He immediately regretted not asking Arabella if her grandson knew about the wizarding world. _'Oh well. Guess I will have to find out the hard way.' _He thought.

As he approached the house, Harry began to get extremely nervous. He managed to make himself go up to the front door, with a resounding breath he steadied himself and rang the door bell. About 3 seconds later the door was answered by a well built man about 6 feet tall. He had dark eyes and sandy brown hair and was dawning a slight smirk on his face. There was a brief moment of silence before he held his hand out, "Hello. My name is Dimitri. Who might you be?"

Harry was slightly taken aback by his introduction, _'I don't guess anyone has smeared my name with this guy yet….good.' _Harry shook Dimitri's hand, "Sorry sir. I am Harry Potter. Your grandmother said that you could use a hand unpacking so my uncle volunteered me. It's nice to meet you."

Dimitri smiled at Harry,_ 'He looks so much like James it's absolutely unreal! And those eyes…wow. Lily's all the way.' _Dimitri motioned for Harry to come in. He offered him a seat and sat down across from him, "It's nice to meet you too. And no more of that 'sir' business, I'm not that old." he said with a slight grin. "So how has your summer been so far?"

Harry seemed a bit hesitant "I-it's been…ok."

Dimitri frowned at the obvious lie, "Good, good. Now do you want to tell me the truth?" He didn't say it in a mean way, but in a caring more curious way.

Harry sighed, "Am I that readable?" Dimitri nodded. So Harry continued, "Truthfully? My uncle is a total arsehole who thinks he can just push me around whenever he damn well pleases." Harry waited to see Dimitri's reaction.

Dimitri had a scowl on his face, "Yeah. My grandmother doesn't really like that family too much. She seems to be quite fond of you though. Says that you are a 'special boy'" he said while smiling. "I know where she is coming from. I mean not everyone can survive a killing curse and all that jazz."

Harry looked at him and was a bit miffed, "You do know! If you knew me this whole time then why did you ask me who I was?" Harry asked looking at him curiously.

Dimitri let out a booming laughter, "Ha! I had you going to! Oh that was great! Anyways, I asked you your name because it was the polite thing to do. And I am sure you get annoyed when people that you don't know call you by your name. I know I would."

Harry looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Harry started to look around the house something was a bit strange about it. Then it clicked, Arabella said he needed help unloading and such, but from the look of the house…it was already very well furnished. Harry started to get a bit nervous now, _'why did he need me if he already had it done?'_ He was starting to feel like he should get the hell out of there before he found out that Dimitri was here to kill him or something, and started nervously looking around for an escape.

Dimitri didn't miss the fact that Harry was now shaking and he was looking everywhere, his lips twitched a bit, trying to hide his smile as he addressed Harry, "Are you scared?" He said this with the straightest voice possible.

Harry looked at him quickly, fear evident in his eyes. Finally, Dimitri just couldn't hold it in any longer and busted up laughing. Harry look at him a bit perplexed, and then realized what he was playing at. Harry started laughing too, now that he thought about it, this is the first time that he had really laughed since…Sirius. Harry didn't really like thinking about that. He finally came to grips with fact that Sirius was probably happy somewhere else.

Harry looked at Dimitri and smiled, "So…I couldn't help but notice that there doesn't seem to be anything to unpack here…so why did you want me to help?"

Dimitri looked at Harry then looked around the room, "Well, honestly I wanted to meet you. My grandmother seemed to think you could use a friend to keep the Dursleys off your back. So we made it sound like I would need your help every day. They would think your off breaking a sweat and such, when in truth you would be chilling with me!"

Harry gawked at him for a moment, _'Sirius would have loved this guy. This is by far the ultimate prank!' _"Holy shit! You are a genius!"

Dimitri laughed, "You don't know how often I am called that!" he said with a noble look on his face as he looked off into the distance.

Harry snorted, "You know. I don't think I will mind coming and hanging out with you. This is the first time I have laughed since…my godfather died."

Dimitri's expression became understanding, "Hey its cool. That's what I do! Anyways…so, tell me about school. Any girls? Favorite class? What are your grades like? Do you get into trouble? You know. The 'low down.'"

Harry chuckled, "I have decent grades. My favorite class is definitely Defense Against the Dark Arts. And I have been known to sneak around the school after curfew hours getting into stuff and what not." Harry smiled at that. _'fun times.'_

Dimitri laughed, "And the girls?" He asked curiously.

Harry blushed slightly, "There aren't any girls…well…I don't know." Harry didn't know what to say. He had that whole thing with Cho which was downright terrible. But lately his mind had been drifting toward someone who he didn't expect….Ginny Weasley. It just started right after the battle at the Department of Mysteries. His thoughts would just randomly go to how pretty her hair was, and how cute she looked when she was frustrated. Harry shook himself from those thoughts. He looked up at Dimitri who was giving him a knowing look.

"So is she pretty? What's her name? What does she look like?" _'Calm down Dimitri. Go easy on him.' _He understood that Harry had a rough life without his parents. He even felt a bit guilty that he had gotten to know them even better than Harry. _'They will be together soon enough.' _he thought to himself.

Harry blushed at these questions. "Well…she is…pretty…no, no that isn't right…She is beautiful. She has long red hair, and the temper that seems to belong to most gingers. She is about 5'6" with the prettiest brown eyes I have ever seen. She is also a hell of a duelist." Harry smiled at the thought of the fear that Ginny seems to instill in her brothers if the mess with her too much. "Her name is Ginny Weasley."

The smile on Dimitri's face got wider as Harry went on before he finally snickered, "Wow… Sounds like this little witch has got The Boy Who Lived smitten." he finished with a mock arrow shooting him in the heart and forcing him to the ground.

Harry let out a laugh, "Ok…You've had you're laugh." he finished as his cheeks began to burn from embarrassment.

As Harry helped Dimitri up from the ground he glanced at his watch "Well it's about 12:30. What do you want to do?"

As if on queue Dimitri's stomach a sudden growl that could rival an angry dog. A smile appeared on the man's face as he suggested, "Lunch?"

Harry seemed to be at a loss for words so he just nodded back in return.

Over the next 6 hours Harry and Dimitri were becoming the best of friends. After they ate lunch Dimitri decided that they should go see a movie. They got back to Dimitri's at about 6:45ish. Harry decided that he should probably head home before he got locked out or something. Dimitri nodded, "Yeah. Hey, tomorrow. I was thinking we could go to a soccer game. What do you think?"

Harry looked at Dimitri with laughed, "Sure! I haven't been to a match before. That should be fun!" Harry and Dimitri said their good-byes and Harry headed back to the Dursley's. When he got there he was pleased to find the door unlocked. He went straight to his room and decided to turn in early. He had fun today, and made a friend in the process. Sleep claimed him as he slowly drifted away into the first dreamless sleep he had had all summer.

Over the next month, Harry was able to use the excuse of going to "Work" with Dimitri. And every day they would sneak off on some muggle world adventure. Harry was growing to really like Dimitri. He was funny and sarcastic and reminded him an awful lot of Sirius, but in a good way. Over the month of them hanging out, Harry began to think that Dimitri was hiding something from him. Something big. He kept saying things that would relate to his parents, but when Harry called him on it he would just wave it off as a coincidence.

Finally, Harry decided he would corner him the next time it happened. He and Dimitri had just gotten back from a disastrous game of bowling when he and Dimitri's were discussing Dimitri's past relationships. Dimitri spoke up, "Now look. Just because I slept with her that one time doesn't necessarily mean that I wanted a relationship."

Harry just rolled his eyes, "It did if you acted like you wanted to be with her to get her in bed. If you think about it you were lying to her by omission. That's the way I see it anyways."

Dimitri acted hurt, "ah! I would never do such a thing!...ok maybe I would. But that is not the point…so…When are you going to try and get Ginny Weasley to see that you like her?" He said this waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry huffed, "Hush you…I don't know to be honest. I mean I guess I could try when I go to stay with the weasleys."

Dimitri was smiling "You know. What is it with Potter's and redheads?"

_'MY OPENING!'_Harry thought. "…yeah…Wait! How did you know my mum had redhair?" Harry leaned in a little.

Dimitri choked on his tongue, "M-my Gran told me?"

Harry wasn't convinced. "Uh-huh…Yeah right. You are hiding something from me! I know you are so tell me!" Harry was getting a bit frustrated with this secret of his.

Dimitri's face held a guarded expression, "I can't tell you. But you will find out tomorrow."

Harry thought for a second _'what is tomorrow?' _He just couldn't see why he couldn't tell him now. "What's so special about tomorrow?" Harry asked genuinely curious.

Dimitri looked at him a bit irritated, "Um…It's your BIRTHDAY! DUH!" He playfully cuffed him on the back of the head. "You think you would know when your own birthday is. Jees!"

Harry thought about it and laughed, "I guess it just slipped my mind! So are you coming to my party? It would be nice if you would come."

Dimitri nodded, "Yeah. I am coming with Dumbledore. And before you ask about how I know him, you will find out tomorrow. So hush!"

Harry groaned, "Ok, ok. You win. So I will see you tomorrow?"

Dimitri nodded, "yep! Well you should probably head back home so you can pack. I am riding the knight bus over to the Weasley's with you tonight so you get there safely and such."

Harry nodded and hurried home to get his things. About two hours later, Harry and Dimitri summoned the knight bus so they could head to the Weasley's. Harry was beyond excited. _'I finally get to see her!' _He kept thinking over and over.

Dimitri smirked; he knew exactly what was going through Harry's mind. _'Oh to be young'_

It seemed like only minutes had passed when they reached their destination. Dimitri helped Harry take his things up to The Burrow. Dimitri started to head back for the road when Harry stopped him, "Come on. You know you want to meet them."

Dimitri smiled and nodded. They walked up to the front door of and knocked twice. They waited for a few minutes then the door slowly opened, revealing Arthur Weasley. He looked out and smiled at the sight of who was waiting. "AH! Harry! Yes do come in will you? And uh…who is this?" He asked looking curiously at Dimitri.

Harry couldn't help but smile, "It's great to see you too. Oh. This is my friend Dimitri Figg. He is Arabella's grandson." Arthur smiled and shook Dimitri's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I trust that Harry has been staying out of trouble?" Arthur asked. Looking amusedly at Harry's too innocent face.

Dimitri laughed and nodded, "Yes sir Mr. Weasley. We have been hanging out for the past month. No trouble here."

Arthur smiled, "You can call me Arthur. And it's good to hear that Harry had someone to rescue him from the Dursley's. So Harry why don't you and Dimitri go put your trunk up in Ron's room. You can introduce him to everyone. He probably won't meet Molly until tomorrow though." Arthur paused. Noticing Harry's concerned look he quickly explained. "Oh not to worry. She just felt a bit under the weather this afternoon and went to bed a bit early tonight. She'll be fine by tomorrow. Well I am heading up to bed. It was nice to meet you Dimitri. I hope to see you here tomorrow." Arthur shook Dimitri's hand again.

Dimitri smiled, "It was nice to meet you too Arthur. I will be here."

The Weasley Matriarch bid them goodnight before heading off to bed. Harry led Dimitri up the stairs to Ron's room. Harry was happy to finally be back in a friendly household with people who actually wanted him there. He loved how The Burrow always smelled like a good home cooked meal….It was home. He then realized that Ron and Ginny were the only ones staying here now. He had a brief flashback of the interruption during his O.W.L.s test. The twins had left the school for good. He assumed that they moved out of the house as well. They finally reached Ron's room. Harry knocked on the door before opening it.

He slowly opened the door to be greeted by a smiling Ron, "Harry! I'm glad you made it in one piece! I must admit I was a bit worried about you coming here by public transportation."

Harry smiled, "Hey! I am glad I made it too." Harry noticed Ron eyeing Dimitri. "Oh! Sorry. This is Dimitri. Dimitri, this is Ron." Harry and Dimitri led the trunk over to the corner he normally had it in; Dimitri went and shook Ron's hand as he let out a laugh, "So your Harry's best mate? It's great to finally get to meet you. I have heard an awful lot about you. So your favorite team is the Cannons am I right?"

Ron seemed to perk up at this question, "Hey. It's nice to meet you too. Yes I love the cannons! Are you a fan?" Ron seemed a bit too excited about this turn of events.

Dimitri chuckled at the obvious excitement in Ron's eyes, "Yep! It sucks that they lost their keeper Laughlin, he was their best player. Now they have to recruit a rookie with barely any ring time. It's going to be awful unless they spend a bit of money and go for an amateur instead of a rook."

Ron seemed to be nodding the whole time, "I know! But it happens. Hopefully their seeker Rutherkson has been practicing. He was bloody awful this year. But I stick with my team through thick and thin."

Harry couldn't resist, "But you only know about the 'thin' part. Seeing as they haven't won a game in 20 years." Harry laughed!

"Hey!" Ron and Dimitri said at the same time. Dimitri recovered first, "It's only been 16 years thank you very much!" Ron nodded in agreement. Harry just lost control and started laughing. About 30 minutes later Dimitri decided that he had better be getting home so he said good bye to Ron and that he would definitely owl him. Turns out that they had many of the same interests which Harry thought amusing to no end. They made their way down the stairs passing quietly by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room so as to not wake them. They reached the bottom when they heard a shuffle coming from the kitchen.

Harry and Dimitri went to check it out, not wanting to risk that it could be an intruder. They quickly entered the kitchen to find Ginny making tea. She turned around with her wand out, "Harry! Oh merlin I nearly hexed your bits off!" Dimitri flinched mildly at that. "How are you?" She moved toward Harry and hugged him making him turn all shades of red. He heard Dimitri snicker.

"Hey Gin. It's great to see you. I have been pretty good. Just trying to keep _this _one in line."Said Harry while nudging Dimitri in the ribs. Dimitri acted hurt by his teasing as Harry sighed, "Oh. Ginny this is my friend Dimitri Figg. He lives down the street from me now. We just took the knight bus here."

Ginny giggled at Dimitri's silly antics, "Hello Dimitri. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Dimitri had a menacing smirk on his face, he took her hand in his and gently kissed it, "Oh Ginny but the pleasure is all mine. I have heard a great deal about you from Harry here. He just can't seem to shut up about you…now I see why." He chanced a look toward Harry who was frozen in place, beat red. _'Haha! Score!' _thought Dimitri. He looked at Ginny and noticed that she too was extremely red. He decided to take his leave before Harry or Ginny decided to retaliate. For he had heard of Ginny's temper and her bat-bogey hex…he shuddered.

Harry was completely taken by surprise, he vaguely heard Dimitri say goodbye, _'bloody coward.' _Harry thought to himself. He looked at Ginny and noticed that she was smiling. He got a hold of himself and sighed, "What are you smiling about?"

Ginny's smile got bigger, "Is it true?...did….you talk about me?"

Harry felt trapped. He knew that Dimitri must have planned this beforehand. That was just too good to be an improvisation. He looked Ginny in the eye and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. He decided that it was now or never. He took a deep breath and let it go, "…yes. I…uh…I've been thinking about you…a lot. And I came to the conclusion that….well…um…I…I…like you…a lot." Harry was speaking barely above a whisper.

Ginny's face was priceless, her face was a mix between happy and shock. She gulped, "…you do?" Harry nodded. They seemed to slowly be getting closer. Ginny smirked, "Good." Then she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss. But the passion was certainly there.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Ginny? Will you be my g-girlfriend?" He asked. Hoping that she would say yes.

Ginny smiled a beautiful smile, "Yes. I would love to be. I think I like that Dimitri guy. He finally got you to see me."

Harry had to agree that Dimitri had helped him quite a bit with his feelings towards Ginny. After they caught up for a bit they decided to go to bed. Harry walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight. Harry was the happiest man alive, and didn't think that anything could make him happier. He walked up to Ron's room then panicked. _'Shit! What do I tell Ron!' _When he walked in the room he found Ron getting ready for bed.

'_It's now or never.' _Harry thought to himself. He sighed, "Ron?" Ron turned and looked at Harry curiously. Harry sighed again, "Um…w-what would you s-say if I were to…to…um…dateyoursister." He said that last part a bit quickly.

Harry watched for Ron's reaction. Ron just stood there for a moment then sighed, "I would say, don't hurt her. And that I am glad it's you and not some other guy." Ron smiled at Harry and gave him a thumbs up. "So are you going out with her?" Asked Ron.

Harry simply nodded. Ron smiled and went to sleep. Harry on the other hand was having trouble sleeping. He was so excited that he was with Ginny. And what's more, this event just topped off all of the good things that happened over the summer. But something was bothering him, and he knew exactly what it was. Dimitri's secret. Dimitri said that the secret would be revealed tomorrow, on Harry's birthday. Harry couldn't help but wonder what the secret was. And what it had to do with his parents.

Harry eventually just decided that worrying about it wasn't going to fix anything. So he settled his thoughts on the pretty little redhead that he had just kissed not 30 minutes ago.

A/N: Alright! Chapter 1 is Finite! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Plz let me know what you think in a review.


	3. Chp 2: Happy Birthday Harry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just Dimitri and plot.

(a/n) Ok! It's time for Harry's birthday party! R&R!

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Harry

_He made his way down a long corridor, with torches on either side. This place seemed somewhat familiar to him but new at the same time. As he continued, he noticed an opening at the end of the hallway. He walked through the opening and entered a large room, and in the center of this room was a pedestal. He walked closer; in the center of the pedestal laid a black orb, much like a pearl. It was flawless and beautiful. He shot a spell at the wall, which left a large dent. _

_He then turned his attention back to the orb, looking closely at the surroundings. On either side of the orb was a different rune. He couldn't make out what they meant. Without thinking about it, he grabbed the orb and look at it. It was an unusual looking orb. It was solid black yet it still seemed less than 100 percent opaque. Seeming to move on his own, he put the orb on the handle of his wand, pushing it with his thumb. He heard muttering, as the orb slowly sank into the wand. The wand now had a black orb just above the handle._

_Suddenly he shot that same spell and the wall crumbled. The wand seemed to multiply the power by quite a bit. A shrilling and sinister laughter filled his ears. He turned and saw Nagini on the floor slowly circling. He held up his wand in excitement._

OOOOO-OOOOO

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, he had just seen into Voldemort's mind. And this time, he was so distracted to notice the fact that Harry was there. Harry looked at his watch on the bedside and saw that it was 10:30 a.m. He looked at Ron's bed and saw that he was actually up, which really surprised him. Harry leaned back and closed his eyes; suddenly a thought came to him. _'The runes!'_ He quickly grabbed a quill a started drawing what he remembered, and decided that he would have Hermione take a look at them. This could be the only clue that is useful. _'If that change in his power was anything to go on. I'd say I in deep shit.' _Thought Harry.

Harry decided to go shower, before he went downstairs. While he was showering he couldn't help but think about that dream. His scar had been hurting since he had woken up, _'what was that black orb…well whatever it is…it must be trouble. He was too happy. Something bad is about to happen.'_ He continued thinking about that until he was done showering. When he stepped out of the shower and remembered that everyone was probably waiting for him downstairs. He hurried to his room and put on some decent clothing before he grabbed the parchment with the runes so he could give them to Hermione. He started down stairs, when he entered the living area he was surprised to see that everyone was there! The Order, the Weasley's and even a few teachers had shown up for his birthday.

He walked into the room to be greeted by all the 'Happy Birthday' and such. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, Harry went up to her and smiled, "Mrs. Weasley! It's great to see you! I hope you are feeling better?"

Molly turned to the boy and chuckled, "Harry! I am sorry that I wasn't here to welcome you last night." Then she smirked, "And of course I am better. You didn't think a little sniffle would keep Molly Weasley from celebrating your' birthday now did you!" She pulled Harry into a tight hug and wished him happy birthday. Harry made his way to the table where a huge feast was waiting. Everyone started to take their seats around the table.

Ginny made her way over to Harry and gently kissed him on the cheek, "Happy birthday Harry." She whispered softly in his ear. Harry smiled and thanked her quietly.

After everyone was seated, they enjoyed the massive feast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for Harry's birthday. Harry was having the time of his life. Harry was looking around and found to his great disappointment that Remus and Tonks weren't there. Seeming to read his mind Ginny whispered in his ear, "tonight was the full moon Harry, I am sure he wanted to be here, and Tonks is with him to make sure he is ok." Ginny giggled, "I think they fancy each other."

Harry looked at her and smiled. She met his eyes and smiled back, not realizing that everyone at the table was giving them curious looks. The twins had wicked smiles on their faces, as if planning the ultimate prank. Harry had found out that the twins were actually doing really well for themselves. They already had a shop set up in Diagon Alley that was the new 'hot spot' for Hogwarts students.

Harry was a bit surprised to see Bill and Charlie at his party. He figured they would be too busy to make it down here, seeing as how they both work in different countries. They were both telling stories about what their jobs had required of them lately, seeming to keep everyone entertained. It was just past 2:00 p.m. when Mrs. Weasley started herding everyone into the living for Harry to open presents. Harry was shocked by the amount of packages in the room.

Ron seemed excited too, as he ran to the stack and started handing them to Harry who was sitting on the couch with Ginny right beside him. Harry couldn't help but notice that all of the Weasleys were looking at them curiously. Seeming to answer their question, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand in his as if to show that they are together. He regretted this action instantly when he noticed all of Ginny's brothers, with the exception of Percy, tense up. As quickly as they had tensed they relaxed, seeming to accept that Harry was good enough…but he didn't doubt that he would get cornered by them eventually.

Harry was almost done with his gifts, when the fire place flared allowing Hermione to walk into the room with a smile on her face. She ran over and hugged Harry, "Happy birthday Harry! I am so glad I made it. Sorry I am a bit late, my parents wanted to make sure that I had everything that I needed." She seemed out of breath.

Harry hugged her back, "It's great to see you too! I am glad you made it and don't worry. Most of the order is gone already, but I am just finishing up with my presents. Grab a seat."

Hermione smiled as she handed him a present. She seemed to notice the close proximity between Harry and Ginny. She gave Ginny a look as if to say _'we have to talk later.' _

Ginny giggled and nodded. Hermione smiled and headed over to sit by Ron.

After all of his presents were opened, he sat and admired his gifts. Ron had given him yet another book on quidditch. But Harry usually enjoyed them. Hermione gave him a Wrist-wand holster. Harry really appreciated this. The twins had given him a sample of all of their products, which really made him happy. He couldn't wait to see what he had invested in. He almost cried when he had received his gift from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had given him a spoon with his picture on it for the family clock. Harry felt loved that they considered him a part of their family.

But the present Harry loved the most was Ginny's. He wasn't sure how she had managed it in one night, but she gave him a watch with a picture of her kissing his cheek on the face. He gave her a big hug. From everyone else…well apparently they thought that Harry was a major sweet tooth, because he had enough candy to stock a candy store a few times over. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny grabbed Harry's gifts and made their way to put them up in Ron's room.

When they got up there, Ron turned to Hermione, "So…how was your summer Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at the question, "It was lovely. My parents took me to Rome. Oh you wouldn't believe how beautiful it was! I didn't want to leave!" She paused, noticing Ron's disappointed look. "Oh don't get me wrong! I wouldn't stay if it meant not seeing R-…all of you, very often." Said Hermione hoping that nobody caught her little slip up.

Harry smiled at her. He heard exactly what she had said. And from the smile on Ginny's face, so had she. He chanced a look at Ron and almost laughed out loud. He didn't seem to notice and had a goofy smile on his face.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny and smiled, "So Harry, Ginny are ya-" But Harry had cut her off.

"Yes Hermione. Ginny and I are together…an item…a 'thing'." Harry smirked, "Hey I like the sound of those."

Ginny giggled, and leaned in to kiss Harry on the cheek, "Me too. So Hermione…do you have the hots for anyone?" She noticed that Ron had stiffened considerably at Ginny's question.

Hermione looked at her curiously, then looked at Ron and seemed to catch on to her evil plan, "Well there is this one guy…he is devilishly handsome with these gorgeous blue eyes.."

'_I have blue eyes!' _thought Ron.

"He is about 6'3" with just the right amount of muscle."

'_I am not so bony!'_

"And even though he may have the emotional range of a _teaspoon…_He is still extremely loyal and trustworthy."

'…_no way'_

"But my favorite part about him is his gorgeously thick red hair…I just can't wait until he lets me get my hands into i-…Oomph!" She couldn't finish the sentence as Ron cut her off with a very passionate kiss. Harry's hands shot in the air as if he had won a bet or something.

Ron pulled back slowly, "Hermione…will you go out with me?"

Hermione seemed to be in a state of shock from the kiss. She quickly composed herself, "Yes! I wouldn't have it any other way!" she yelled as she pulled him in for a hug.

She glanced over to Ginny and mouthed, "Finally! Thank you!"

Ginny and Harry were laughing in the corner of the room as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes like a movie. The four of them stayed in Ron's room for a little while longer, and then decide they better go finish cleaning up the living room.

They finally got everything cleaned up, and were about to head outside to play a pickup game of quidditch when the fireplace flared again to admit Dumbledore and Dimitri. Harry smiled and ran up to them, "Hey! I was wondering if you weren't going to make it."

Dimitri smirked, "Oh come on! Give me a bit more credit than that! I told you I would be here! So here I am!" Dimitri cuffed Harry on the head.

Dumbledore chuckled, he was about to say something when the fire place roared to life and allowed to cloaked figures to enter. Harry and the others had their wands out immediately, except Dumbledore and Dimitri who looked mildly impressed at everyone's reaction time.

Dumbledore spoke, "calm down. They are with us. Uh…Harry would you please come with me outside. I think that we should speak in private." Dumbledore smirked when he noticed that Ginny was holding Harry's hand and that she looked rather protective. "And you may bring young Miss. Weasley too if you would like."

Harry noticed the two hooded figures tense up. Harry looked at Ginny who nodded at him. He turned to Dumbledore, "Ok. Let's go out to the pond."

Dimitri clapped in excitement and headed outside. Harry smiled, _'he acts like such a child sometimes.' _He laughed at the thought. Harry couldn't help but be a little curious as to who the cloaked figures were and what they were doing here.

They made their way to the pond and found a cozy place under a beautiful weaping willow. Harry and Ginny took a seat with their backs against the trunk. Ginny seemed to be overflowing in curiosity. She sighed, "So what is going on Professor? And who are these two?" She asked, motioning toward the hooded pair.

Dumbledore motioned for everyone to sit, and pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Happy birthday Harry, and before you open that, let us get all of these secrets out in the open." Harry nodded and shifted slightly too where Ginny was a bit closer.

Harry heard a squeak of excitement from one of the hooded figures, who was nudged by the other to be quiet. Harry couldn't help but smile, "First of all Professor. Who are these two?" Harry pointed at the cloaked figures.

Dumbledore held up his hand, "Ah. Harry, yes we will get to that in a second. But first, I believe I should tell you that I just found out about this situation this summer as well. And I should warn the both of you…that this could be a wee bit of a shock." He paused. Harry nodded so he continued. "Now Harry, you already know Dimitri. But what you don't know is who he is. He is a messenger between the Demon realm and our realm. For all intents and purposes we would call him a half demon. He isn't Arabella's grandson, as I am sure you have already figured out. We thought it would be nice for you to have a friend this summer to keep you from having a bad time at your Aunt and Uncle's." Harry noticed the figures tense up again.

Harry wasn't too shocked about the news about Dimitri. He had heard that Demons existed so that part wasn't really too shocking. He was surprised that Dimitri was able to hide it this well though. He had always tagged him as a bad secret keeper.

Harry smiled at Dimitri, "And I thought that you getting me to come over to your house everyday and act like I was working was a great prank. Damn you got me good!"

Dimitri started laughing, "Well I guess yall don't have to worry too much about how he will react. He seems to have a pretty level head on him." He looked at Ginny and smirked. Dimitri leaned in closer and whispered, "So did my…oh so subtle nudge work last night?" he winked at her.

Ginny started giggling and nodded, and mouthed "I owe you."

Dimitri laughed again and nodded. Dumbledore chuckled, finding this exchange a bit humorous. He turned toward Harry and sighed, "Look Harry. It is good that you've accepted this news well…but the next bit may not be so easy to comprehend from my words. So I leave these two to tell the story. They will reveal themselves soon enough." Dumbledore motion for them to begin.

Harry and Ginny seemed to subconsciously lean in to listen. The figure on the left, obviously a female began. Her voice sounded very broken and raspy. (A/n they are hiding their voices for right now.) She took a breath, "Sixteen years ago in this realm. A prophecy was written, that a boy would be marked by the Dark Lord as an equal, and that this boy would be the only one who could defeat him." The man picked up here with his voice just as broken, "As you know, you are this boy. The day that you were marked, was believed to be the day that your parents died as well…but…they didn't."

Harry looked at the hooded figure in surprise. He chanced a look at Ginny and noticed that she too had a look of shock on her face. He tried to compose himself but found that extremely hard to do, tears were burning the corners of his eyes. He sighed, "Explain." Was all he could manage to say.

The man nodded. "The events that happened that night aren't 100 percent clear, even to them. After Lily made her sacrifice…they should have been dead. But something happened. Because of her sacrifice, they were both sent to the demon realm. Even though it has only been 15 years since that event, in the demon realm, that translates into 1,000 years. Your parents are a lot stronger than they were and won't ever let what happened years ago…happen again. They spent those years working on a spell to get back here. They finally finished it this summer."

Harry stared at him the man, unable to bring words to his lips. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'My parents are alive.'_ He squeezed Ginny's hand for support as he forced words out, "A-are you telling me that my parents are b-back?" He felt Ginny's hand tighten on his.

The figure nodded. Harry was a little annoyed by this. He noticed that the female was shaking slightly. He looked at them seriously then turned to Dimitri, "Dimitri?"

Dimitri tensed at Harry's addressing him. He turned to him, "uh…yes?"

Harry smirked. He couldn't help it. There was just something about Dimitri that made him want to smile. "How long have my parents been back?"

Dimitri squirmed nervously, "u-um…a month?"

Suddenly Harry got a horrible feeling, _'what if they don't want me anymore?' _just the thought hurt. Harry took a shaky breath, "Where exactly are my parents. If they were back I would have thought they would have come to me. I can't believe that they decided to send you to tell me. I mean what the hell, I am not a child. I can take it. Do they not want me anymore? Is that it? Is that why they haven't come to see me yet? Why would they wai-" but Harry was interrupted by the female's voice. It was different, it was smooth and kind and oddly familiar. She sound like she was crying.

"That isn't it at all!" after she said this she lowered her hood. There sitting right in front of Harry was his mother. The mother who he thought had died all those years ago. She looked the same as she did in the picture that he had of them. Tears were streaming down her face.

Harry didn't realize it, but tears were now running down his cheeks full force and he found that Ginny was holding him to her, she too crying. But her worries were with comforting Harry. Harry looked at the other hooded figure. He pulled his cloak down, to reveal James Potter, he turned to his wife who was crying and pulled her too him. Harry didn't notice anything too different about him except for a scar on his eye.

Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. He slowly pulled away and without thinking any further, he threw himself into is parents hugging the dear life out of them. He was no longer crying from shock, but happiness. He finally had his parents back.

He pulled back and started laughing. He looked at his dad, "I am sorry for what I said. I should have known that you wouldn't do anything without a reason…so what is the reason?" Harry asked feigning a hint of anger.

Lily laughed at this, she seemed to be calming down, she looked over Harry's shoulder and noticed Ginny looking like she was uncomfortable. Harry looked at his mom strangely then followed her gaze. He quickly caught on and went to help Ginny up.

He turned to his parents holding her hand, "Mom…Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend. Ginny Weasley."

James had a goofy smile on his face, as well as Lily. Lily held her hand out, "It's great to finally meet you! Dimitri told us all about you…because someone wouldn't stop talking about you apparently." She pinched Harry's cheeks teasingly. James and Dimitri were howling with laughter. Ginny was giggling. Even Dumbledore was laughing. Harry escaped his mom's grasp. As he did, the parchment from that morning fell out of his pocket.

Harry turned to grab it but Dimitri was too fast. "What's this! Love notes?" He teased giving Harry a kissy face. He opened it to look at it and froze. Everyone stopped laughing immediately at his expression. He looked as though he had seen someone spit gold. Lily was the first one to speak, "Dimitri? What is it?" She went to look over his shoulder and gasped. James quickly followed to look and he too gasped. He looked to Harry quickly, "Harry! Where in the hell did you see this!"

Harry seemed to be caught off guard, "U-uh. I dreamt it. I-it was one of Voldemort's visions. He didn't notice that I was there. He picked that up off the alter and put it in his wand. It increased his spell power dramatically. I wrote it down so I could have Hermione translate the runes. What is it?"

Lily looked at her son, "Harry…sweetheart. This is a big problem. If he has already done this then your present from Dumbledore is practically useless. Harry…this…this is the Demon's Eye. The user of this dark artifact will supposedly be unstoppable."

Harry looked at his mother, worry written all over his face. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his gift and opened it. He pulled out a golden ring with a spherical crystal in it. He looked at Dumbledore, "So what was this supposed to do?"

Dumbledore had a look of concern on his face. He hadn't said anything during the past few minutes. He just didn't know what to say. He looked at Harry and sighed, "That Harry, was supposed to hold the Demon's eye. It was made with pure love; where as the Demon's Eye is made of pure hatred. That was supposed to be used before Voldemort discovered the eye…but it appears that we are too late."

Dimitri seemed to be deep in thought, _'There is something that can be done…but I know that James, Lily, Dumbledore, and most likely Ginny will refuse. Oh well, best get it out there.' _Dimitri cleared his throat; he looked as if he had just figured something very important out, "well…all is not lost. James, Lily…w-we could use the...the Blessing of Diademalza."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Shouted James. Anger apparent on his face.

Lily looked gave Dimitri a reprimanding look, "Dimitri! I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing. We worked for years to get back into our child's life and now you want us to sentence him to death!"

Harry looked at Dimitri shocked, "U-uh…What exactly is this blessing thing?"

Dumbledore stepped forward and cut Dimitri off before he could say anything, "The Blessing of Diadamalza is a legend. It is said that the power of the recipient of said blessing will be multiplied 10 fold…however…" Harry looked at Dumbledore curiously.

Dimitri decided to finish the sentence, "No one has survived it. The blessing is a last resort method for when things have gotten so bad that there is no other way. And if Voldemort got the eye…then things have gotten bad." Dimitri looked at James and Lily and sighed, "It is said that whoever survives has the ultimate will to live. So it is a last resort…"

Harry nodded at Dimitri; he looked at Ginny who was now holding on to him for dear life. He thought about how happy she made him, and how much everyone was counting on him to succeed. He looked at his parents and smiled. His parents were alive; he wanted to be able to get to know them in a war free Europe. He thought about how if failed, everyone he ever cared about would die. _'I can't let that happen. If I don't kill him then everyone I love…the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Mom, Dad, Dimitri…Ginny. I have to stop him._

Harry tightened his grip on Ginny and looked at the others. He had a very determined look on his face, he took and deep breath, "I'll do it."

_(a/n): Ooh…cliffe. Aren't they just the best thing in the WORLD! Please review._


	4. Chp 3: Unexpected News

Disclaimer: I own nothing, aside from this great plot and the humorous Dimitri.

(a/n) Hey everyone! Hope you like it so far! Introducing a new character so please review!

Chapter 3: Unexpected News

_Harry tightened his grip on Ginny and looked at the others. He had a very determined look on his face, he took and deep breath, "I'll do it."_

OOOOO-OOOOO

Everyone seemed to freeze as Harry finished, he looked around and clarified, "Look. Everyone is depending on me to kill him…if I don't then…n-no one will. So it's up to me. And if I don't do this…chances are that I _will_ die. So I will do whatever is necessary to defeat Voldemort." Harry finished with a deep breath.

Lily looked at her son with a new sense of respect, "Sweetheart…we…w-"but Harry interrupted her.

"NO! I am doing this!...I have too!" Harry released Ginny and stepped to where he was standing just in front of his mother and father. "I am doing this for everyone I love! That includes you! I just got you back! And I will be damned if I let you get taken away again!" He looked turned to Dimitri, "Including you too." He smiled.

Dimitri smirked, "Well that's just because I am an adorable half demon who makes you smile without even trying!"

Harry chuckled, "Dimitri, seeing as how they probably won't support my decision. How long will it take to prepare for the blessing?"

Dimitri looked thoughtful for a second, "Well the blessing requires a certain amount of magic and…well like I said, the will to live required to survi-"

Harry held up his hand, "How soon?"

Dimitri flinched, "Right now, if you so choose!"

Harry smirked, "I so choose."

Dumbledore coughed, "Harry you need to listen to reason."

Harry barked with laughter, "_Your reason! _Not this time! It was your reason that got Sirius killed! It was _your _reason that put me in the _oh so loving care _of the Dursleys! No! Your reason is shot."

James and Lily visibly tensed, James was wearing a grim expression, "Harry, Sirius' death was a tragic accident. I regretted not being here sooner so I could help him. Harry what you need to understand is that people make mistakes. And Albus made one. To say that we were a little upset that you had to live with the Dursleys…is an understatement. He isn't perfect, and there is definitely some room for improvement in the decision making department..." James looked at Harry and smirked, "You know…Growing up with Sirius and now Dimitri, has trained me well at being able to tell whether or not someone is being serious or not…And I look at you…" He glanced toward his wife who nodded hesitantly, James continued, "I can see that you are serious and that you won't take no for an answer. I will help you."

Harry's eyes snapped to his mother, who also nodded. He then looked nervously toward Ginny. She met his eyes with hers and was surprised to find that she was staring at him with a very serious face. She took a step toward him and lifted her hand. Harry flinched slightly thinking she was about to slap him, when her hand came down in front of his face pointing at him.

Harry sighed in relief, Ginny smirked, "I believe in you, and I will support you in whatever you do, but if you die or even think about dying I will kill you myself! Do you hear me!" Ginny snapped.

Harry flinched back, then laughed, "Yes ma'am!" said Harry, saluting.

Harry glanced at Dimitri, and then blushed. Dimitri was leaning on James as both of them were howling with laughter, waving their hands in little whip lashes. Lily was giving them a reprimanding look. Even Dumbledore had a smirk on his face.

Harry was smiling but his face slowly faded into a frown. He turned toward his parents and walked up to them glaring. James and Lily looked at him curiously, then seemed to understand what was about to be asked. Harry sighed, "So…what took you a month to finally come see me?"

Lily was about to start when James cut her off, "Look…Harry, you need to understand that coming back from the dead isn't something that can be accomplished in one day. You see…we were afraid that if we came straight to you…well…that we would scare you sense-less."

Lily decided to continue, "So we figured it would be best to explain ourselves to Albus and find out what happened while we were absent. That was when we heard about you being sent to live with my sister. I wasn't at all happy to hear about Sirius getting accused for betraying us. And needless to say, we were even more shocked to hear that he was killed just 4 days before we got back…that took some time to settle with. But what took us the larger half of the month was the Ministry."

James chuckled, "Yeah. Apparently they like their dead people to stay dead. Oh they were happy to see that we were alive and well…but that didn't stop them from putting us through every screening known to man. We were in custody for 3 and a half weeks until they finally believed us. And meanwhile we had Dimitri come keep you company sense we weren't able to make it."

Harry listened to their story, then smiled, "Thanks, I should have known that there was a good reason…um…does uh, Remus know?" Harry asked hesitantly.

James was sporting a gigantic grin at this point, "The look on his face was priceless…He came into Dumbledore's office while he was filling us in and well. Let's just say that he fainted…It took us a few hours to get him to listen. It was interesting. But needless to say, we ended up convincing him and got him to help us set up our house again. Which, by the way, you may come live with us for the remainder of the summer if you would…you know…like?"

Harry stood frozen, _'did they just ask what I think they asked!'_ Harry thought excitedly. He took a breath and smirked, "I would love to!"

James let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! For a second I thought you were going to say no."

James was looking fondly at his son, as another grim thought came into his head. He looked at Lily who simply nodded, before he spoke, "There is something else. Something that happened to our family that should never have happened…" He looked at Harry before he continued. "Harry…when you were born…you had a twin sister." Harry's eyes widened with shock. There were tears in Lily's eyes as she continued for her husband.

"While we were at the ministry, an old acquaintance stopped by and told us that they had finally gathered the information that we had required so long ago. She was kidnapped from the nursery the night you two were born. It didn't seem like they were going for anyone in particular, they just grabbed a baby and ran. James and I were extremely upset. So we took you home after that and tried to piece our lives back together. We had many searches for her but none of them ended with her being found."

James pulled his wife close, "Harry. We found her. We had hired an investigator to look for her, and even though we died, he didn't give up." He held up his hand so he could finish the story, "It turns out that whoever kidnapped her had died somewhere in the states after we had been sent to the demon realm, because she was put in an orphanage. She lived there for 2 years by the name of Emily Liz. She was adopted at the age of 3 by a muggle family, the Harpers. They cared for her until they found out that she was a witch. So she was kicked out of their house at the age of 11." James was getting angrier as he spoke. "She became a ward of a wizarding school in the states and has lived there for the past 5 years."

Harry was visibly shaking with anger. '_HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THAT TO A LITTLE GIRL! HOW!' _Harry looked at Ginny who seemed to be pretty pissed off as well. Ginny looked at James, "So when are you going to get her?"

James looked at Ginny and sighed, "We have been thinking about it and we wanted to tomorrow. Oh, there was also something that the Headmaster at the school in the states told me that…well I am a bit curious to see what he means."

Harry looked at his Dad with curiosity, "What did he say."

James smiled at his son's curiosity, secretly hoping that the blessing would be forgotten to Harry. "He said that she doesn't have any friends, and because of that, she is really quiet and has a lot of time to herself. She is the top student at the school, and he said that she is very well mannered. But what really poked at my curiosity was what he said her odd _talent_ is." He looked around and noticed that everyone was leaning in; he continued "She plays a guitar, and from what the headmaster told me…she is amazing. But the most interesting part about this talent is…that she can make the sound produce spells. She casts spells with her guitar."

Everyone gasped. Harry looked shocked, _'Cast spells….with music….wow' _

James looked at everyone's shocked faces and smiled, "I know. I am interested in seeing this too. But that ritual is going to take 24 hours, so afte-"

Harry cut him off, "Piss on the ritual! This is way too important to put off any longer!"

Dimitri looked at Harry fondly, _'he really does put everybody before himself.'_

Dumbledore was smiling at the exchange that had just occurred. Not only did they get Harry to post pone the ritual, they were going to get his sister back. _'I am still curious as to how this will affect Harry's and Emily's power. If I am right…and I hope I am. Harry won't even need the ritual.'_

Harry looked at Ginny who nodded her approval. He then looked back to his parents, "When can we go." James was about to answer but before he could, Dumbledore had stepped forward.

"Ah. I was hoping we would reach this conclusion. I took the liberty of making a portkey for just such a trip to a certain school in the states united."

Harry smiled at Dumbledore, _'I gotta give it to him. He is right more often than he is wrong.' _

Dumbledore smiled back at Harry, "I am assuming this means you all want to join me on a little trip to save a young girl from a lonely life in the states?"

James and Lily looked at Dumbledore and nodded. Harry pulled Ginny closer to him as they both nodded. Dimitri just smirked, "Are you honestly asking me if I am coming?"

Dumbledore chuckled before drawing his wand, "Expecto Patronum" a silvery phoenix shot out of the tip of his wand. "Tell the Weasley family that I am borrowing their daughter for a special mission. She will be back tomorrow at the latest." As he finished, the phoenix zoomed off.

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a small iron chain. "Ok everyone, grab on. We have a long port key ride ahead of us."

Everyone moved forward to grab the chain. Harry and Ginny grabbed the chain and before they disappeared Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek.

OOOOO-OOOOO

In a small mountain range somewhere in the northern part of Washington State, there was a special school for wizards and witches alike. The halls of the small building which would normally be crowded by students trying to make it to class on time were now empty.

Summer vacation had arrived for the small private school in the north. It's only occupants were the grounds keeper, the kitchen elves and a lonely just turned 16 year old girl by the name of Emily Liz. She had shoulder length black hair with a red streak in her bangs. She wore her hair layered to accent her bangs. She had a heart shaped face; her skin was a delicate shade of ivory. She had a thin athletic figure, with bright emerald eyes.

Her last name had been dropped when she was disowned at the age of 11 and became the ward of the school. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, guitar in hand. The room was silent, except for a very soft and slightly eerie tune filling the air. For the past 5 years, Emily's only friend had been her guitar and she let all of her emotions lead her fingers across the fret board. She remembered the first time that she ever played; it was the happiest day of her life, until now. The letter informing her that her birth parents were alive lay open on the bed beside her.

_Dear Miss Emily Liz,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your birth parents are alive and will be coming to see you as soon as possible. They were believed to be dead for the past 15 years. They will tell you their story, but it all checks out. You will have the choice to either stay under the ward-ship of the school, or you can take your place as the daughter of one James and Lily Potter._

_Respectfully,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Minister for Magic_

_London, England_

Emily just couldn't believe it; _'My parents are alive?' _She got up from her bed and slid her guitar on her back, she didn't go anywhere without it. She decided that she would take a little walk around the school. She made to step out of the common room when an elf popped up in front of her.

Slightly startled, Emily backed up a bit, "Dink! You scared the shit out of me! What do you want?"

Dink smiled, "Dinky has been told to fetch Miss Emily he has. So here I am." Dinky held out his hand and Emily grabbed it. They both vanished with a small pop.

They reappeared in a small conference room. Dinky motioned for her to take a seat and vanished. She sat there for a few minutes taking in her surroundings. There were 7 other chairs around a circular table. The room was dreadfully boring as there were no windows and the walls was painted a dull grey. Emily moved in her seat a bit as her headmaster entered the room.

She looked at him with a confused look, "Professor Dechlaman? What's going on?"

The Headmaster smiled warmly at her, "You shall see in a moment my child. Just keep an open mind and don't get too angry with them. They could not help what happened."

Emily smiled back at her headmaster, "I am sure they couldn't….at least. I hope they couldn't."

With that, the headmaster left the room. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door.

Emily waited for a second, nerves getting the best of her; She pulled her guitar in front of her and began playing a beautiful melody, she took a deep breath and sighed, "Come in."

The door opened slowly to allow 6 people to enter, the first, Emily noticed was a tall and slender old man with half moon glasses and a very amused look on his face. The second was a young man with sandy brown hair and extremely dark eyes. Following him was a redhead girl about the same age as her. Holding her hand was a boy with raven black hair like hers, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He also had piercing green eyes like hers as well.

After they were all seated, another couple entered. A woman with red hair entered. She also had piercing emerald eyes. She was being held by a man with raven hair and a scar across his eye. His eyes were a light brown. They all took a seat around the table, looking at her disbelievingly. The man and woman had tears in their eyes, she put two and two together, _'My parents.' _She stopped playing.

The old man cleared his throat, "Emily Liz, I presume?" After Emily nodded he continued, "Ah, good. Emily. I have a few people here that I would like you to meet. First, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. This man to my right is Dimitri, and since you will be filled in on the whole story, you might as well know that he is a half demon." Dimitri smirked at Emily's un-phased expression.

Dimitri leaned over the table toward Emily, "Don't worry. I am house trained." Emily giggled.

Dumbledore chuckled, "The young woman to his right is Ginny Weasley, and with her is your brother. Harry Potter." Dumbledore paused for her to take in what she had just heard.

Emily seemed to accept the information as if she already knew it; she looked at Harry and smiled, "I thought that's who you might be. And to save time Headmaster, I am assuming that these two that you haven't introduced yet are my parents, James and Lily Potter." As Dumbledore nodded she continued, "Good. Does this mean I can come and live with you?"

Lily was slightly shocked at the immediate acceptance, "Yes sweetheart. It does."

Emily set her guitar down, stood up and walked over to her new found mother and hugged her. "It's ok. You don't have to explain. Just knowing that I am wanted by someone is enough to make me happy. Oh. And if you don't mind…ya'll can call me Liz."

Harry was trying to hold in his tears of his own. He couldn't help but think _'This girl must have felt unwanted for most of her life. She is so accepting.'_

Liz smirked and looked at Harry, "And I am guessing that we, Harry, are twins?" Harry nodded so she continued, "Well that makes since then. I am guessing that you are the one that has been having all of the bad dreams about people dying and a snakelike man that laughs a lot?"

Harry visibly flinched, "Y-you saw my dreams?" Harry looked at Dumbledore who simply nodded.

Liz smiled sadly, "I am sorry that you have been having such bad dreams lately. Hopefully the love that Ginny here has for you will be more than enough to put the demons at bay."

Dimitri chuckled at her analogy, she blushed when she realized what she had said, "I am sorry, I didn't mean any-"Dimitri waved her off.

"Ah don't mention it. It's just fun to mess with people, only demons aren't so bad. But they can be a bit cranky in the mornings."

Liz giggled, she looked back at Harry who was blushing, "Love isn't something you should hide, and the future of our world is going to depend on the very love that you two are capable of."

Everyone's eyes snapped to Liz, she looked around curiously, "What did I say?"

Dumbledore decided to speak, "What did you mean that the love between Ginny and Harry is what will save our world?"

Liz looked at Dumbledore like he should be ashamed of what he just asked, "'the power he knows not?' What did you think it was a bomb?" Liz threw her hands up at the end of the sentence.

Dumbledore was shocked at what he had just heard, "How did you know about the prophecy?"

Liz smirked, "The dreams. He had quite a few pertaining to the prophecy you told him."

Everyone was openly smiling now, Dimitri chuckled, "I like this one already! Everyone is so serious but her, she is just awesome!"

Liz blushed at Dimitri's praise; she looked at Harry, "I must admit I am happy that I have a sibling. I think it will be good for the both of us." Harry smiled and nodded.

Lily smiled at Liz, "So you have a choice Liz, you can stay here or you can come home with us. We haven't shown Harry the house yet either so it will be a new experience for the both of you."

Liz smiled and picked her guitar up and played a very difficult sounding melody that was strangely soothing, as she played butterflies started flying out of the hollow of the guitar. Liz smirked at everyone's obvious shock, "I would love to live with you."

_A/N: Boom! So Emily Liz Potter has been introduced! I hope everyone likes her because she is making this story a lot more fun for me to write! _R&R Please!


	5. Chp 4: Realization of Fate

_A/N: Chp. 4 is up! PLEASE REVIEW! I know it sucks but even a simple "Nice" or "keep it up" really helps me keep going so please don't be shy. Let me have it! now onto the show!_

_Anyways, thank you for continuing to read! I hope I don't make things too crazy for everyone but I like a good amount of action, so let's DO IT! Lol. Please R&R._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Dimitri, Liz and my awesome plot!_

Chapter 4: Realization of Fate

_'The room before him was dark, the only light source being a fire place behind him. He looked at the people sitting at the table around him, "Those are my orders! Now go!" Everyone got up and left as quickly as they could, not wanting to anger him._

_After everyone was gone, he sighed, "LUCIUS!" within seconds Lucius Malfoy was standing before him, obviously nervous._

_"Y-yes my lord?" He was visibly shaking with fear._

_Voldemort smirked, "Fetch me your wife. I need some personal entertainment for a few hours." Lucius merely nodded and turned to leave, before he could take two steps he was stopped, "Oh yes. I am giving your son the dark mark when I am done. So have him ready as well."_

_Lucius turned and bowed, "As you wish my Lord." Lucius then left the room._

_Not a minute later, he returned with his wife in tow, Narcissa didn't look at all thrilled about what was going to happen. Voldemort smiled, "Narcissa, don't look so upset. You end up screaming every time you whore!" He spat in her face, grabbed her by the arm and in one fluid motion threw her toward his bed quarters. He straightened up and brought his attention back to Lucius, "Now Lucius, I want you son to be down here in two…make that three hours. He is to accept the mark or die. Is that understood?"_

_Lucius was shaking, "Yes my Lord. My son will not disappoint you…or me. He will be here in tw-three hours. I will let him know. Have fun my Lord" Lucius made his way to leave when he was stopped again._

_"Ah! I forgot one more thing Lucius….CRUCIO!" Lucius fell to the ground screaming. Unlike his previous uses of this curse, this time it was tearing pieces of flesh from Lucius' body. Lucius was writhing in pain on the ground.' Before the vision completely blacked out, the body stopped moving._

Harry jolted upright in his bed, desperately trying to catch his breath, and desperately trying to forget what he had just dreamed…or rather, witnessed. Cold sweat layered his body. He slowly got up from his bed and headed for the bathroom, he was about to open his bedroom door when it flew open letting Liz rush and pull Harry into a hug. She was crying.

Harry hugged her back and sighed, "I guess you saw that too?" He looked down at Liz who nodded. He sighed again, "I am sorry that you see my nightmares too. It's been a month since my last nightmare; I was hoping that I wouldn't have them anymore now that I am with my family again, but no such luck."

Liz pulled her brother into the hug tighter, "Don't say that, it helps to have someone to talk to, and even though I see those awful things too I know that you don't have to deal with them on your own. I am here and will help you with whatever I can. Mom and Dad are here too. Just talk, that's all it takes."

Harry looked down at his sister in awe, to think that they had only lived together for a month and they were already getting along like they had known each other their whole lives. Their parents had taken them home that night and showed them Potter Manor. To put it simply it was amazing. Ginny got to stay the night, but had to return home that next morning. As the summer went on Ginny and Harry's relationship had been slowly progressing further, Harry felt secure with her in his arms. Liz had immediately been accepted by the Weasleys, though Ron kept insisting that there was always a strange aura surrounding her.

Everyone had grown to love her music. It turned out that Liz was an amazing singer as well. According to Dimitri she was a 'true bard'. Harry was a little worried about how she would adapt to the new environment at Hogwarts. Since she lived in the States her whole life, she developed a Yankee accent, and Harry was afraid that people may pick on her because of that. Of course if he was around to witness someone picking on her then he would take care of it. But he couldn't be with her all the time, and that worried him.

His Dad had pulled him aside one day to tell him not to get too defensive toward Liz. She was able to handle herself up to that point, so she could take care of herself for the most part. Liz had certainly proved that to them, over the past month she turned out to be completely self efficient. She did everything for herself until her mother stepped in and explained that she had parents who could help her now, and that her only job is to be happy.

Harry was pulled out of his mind as Liz's hug tightened, "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled, she had started telling everyone that right away, and he liked it, "I love you too Liz. Now go back to bed and get some sle-"But he was cut off before he could finish, by an owl tapping at his window. Harry looked at the bird curiously and let it in. The bird quickly dropped the letter and left, Harry sat staring at the open window as Liz looked down at the letter, "Who would owl me this late at night?"

Harry looked at the letter and sighed, "Well maybe we should open it and find out."

Liz handed her brother the letter and snuck behind him on the bed so she could read over his shoulder. Harry let a small snicker at his sisters antics.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I honestly never thought that I would ever have to write you, let alone ask you a favor. But something has happened that has lead me to believe that what you fight for is right, and that I have been on the wrong side the whole time. My parents are dead. I managed to escaped, but I don't know how long I can live on the run without help. That is why I am writing you. Look Harry, I know that we have never seen eye to eye, and that is mostly my fault. I have come to realize that it's been jealousy the whole time. I am jealous of you, and I am sorry for how I have treated you and the Weasleys. And though I have a sad feeling it is too late…I am most sorry about how I treated Hermione. You were the only person who I could trust to contact, so please listen. Please meet me in room 21 at the Leaky Cauldron at 1 p.m. this afternoon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. I know that this may seem a bit dodgy, so please feel free to bring anyone else with you who can be trusted.'_

Harry couldn't believe what he had just read; he re-read the letter over and over to make sure he understood it correctly. _'Draco Malfoy just apologized…and needs my help…wow…this is deep' _Harry thought, shock evident in his eyes.

Liz looked at Harry and smirked, "So I am guessing that this is way out of character for this, Draco Malfoy?" She let Draco's name slide out of her mouth.

Harry simply nodded. He stood up and looked at his clock, _'7:00 A.M…I guess there won't be any more sleep tonight; I better go run this by Mom and Dad. They will definitely want to know about this.' _He thought as he turned to Liz, "I am going to talk to Mom and Dad about this, you better go and get ready, we have to go to Diagon Alley today if I am to meet with Draco so we have a long day ahead of us" He smiled slightly.

Liz looked deep into her brother's eyes, Harry wasn't quite sure but for a second her left eye seemed to be lighter than her right, she sighed, "Your right. But what are you going to do about this Draco character. His letter seemed to be really sincere, and I believe that if his parents really are dead, then we need to help him."

Harry smiled, "I don't know. I know he apologized, but a more personal apology would be appreciated, and I think we should at least give him a chance to speak. But I need to tell our parents before we do anything, and if they let us, I would like you to accompany me when I go to meet him. Maybe a new face will help, and it also presents a chance for him to start fresh with someone."

Liz smirked, "Jeez, if I didn't know any better I would say that you are trying to set me up with Draco…" She said in a frilly tone.

Harry choked, "WHAT! Of course not!"

Liz looked slightly saddened by his reaction. Harry realized what it sounded like a quickly clarified, "I mean…If you ended up liking Draco I would…I would be happy for you, and I would let you handle it if anything happens."

Liz smiled immediately, "Looks like there is such a thing as boys being smart."

….

At about 10 O'clock that morning, everyone was down stairs preparing to go meet the Weasleys at Diagon Alley to do their school shopping. Liz was beyond excited; she had her guitar on and was ready to go. Harry had talked to his parents earlier, and they agreed that he should go and hear Draco out. Lily told Harry to offer for him to stay with them for the last night before the Hogwarts Express departs for school.

The Potters flooed to The Leaky Cauldron, as soon as Harry stepped out of the fire place he was engulfed in a hug. He didn't even have to think about who it was before knowing, "Hey Gin." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He quickly greeted everyone before they made their way into the alley. The party split up into separate shops, Liz went with Harry and Ginny.

Harry couldn't help but notice how close that Liz and Ginny had gotten. They already seemed to be the best of friends. Harry and Liz filled Ginny in on the whole Draco situation while Ginny seemed to take it pretty well, and further encouraged Harry to try a make amends.

After a full morning of shopping, 1 P.M. was 5 minutes away. Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs to the rooms in The Leaky Cauldron. Ginny looked at Harry and Hugged him, "I'll be right down here if you need anything, go hear what he has to say." She kissed him gently on the lips.

Harry smiled, "I'll never stop being amazed by how calm you make me feel. It's a pleasant feeling." He pulled Ginny into a hug, "I'll be back in a bit, hopefully with another person." He kissed her on the forehead and turned to his sister, "Ready?"

She smiled, "Yes. I am actually quite anxious to meet him." She held out her hand.

Harry smirked and took the offered hand; they slowly made their way up the stairs to room 21. They reached the door and knocked. A soft shuffling could be heard on the other side of the door. It cracked open, "Yes?"

Harry whispered, "It's me."

Draco opened the door to let him in, his sister right on his heels. Harry made his way into the room and sighed, "Well, I certainly never thought that I would be going out of my way to meet up with you. So what's going on?"

Draco had taken a seat in large arm chair; he motioned for Harry to sit on the couch in front of him, that's when he realized that there was someone else in the room, "Wel-umm. Who are you?" He asked Liz gently. Harry didn't fail to notice the change in tone.

Liz smiled politely, "Hi. I am Emily Liz Potter, but you can call me Liz. And you are Draco Malfoy, am I correct?"

Draco seemed a bit stunned, "Y-yes. Harry how is she related to you?" he asked a bit cautiously.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, "She is my twin sister, a lot has happened this summer. My parents are alive." This caused Draco's eyes to bulge.

"WHAT! How? That's….wow!...well never mind. We can catch up later; we need to move on to other things first. I am a bit nervous, seeing as how I am now one of the higher ups on Voldemort's hit list." Draco looked back at Liz and gave a weak smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you…Liz."

Harry was mildly shocked by how civil Draco was being, _'then again, when one's parents are killed by the side you are supporting. That can make you re-think your decision.'_

Draco cleared his throat, "Look Pot-Harry, I know this is probably hard for you, but I really need your help. Voldemort killed my parents. He…he ripped my father to sh-shreds, and from what I can tell my mother was…r-raped to death." A tear rolled down Draco's cheek. "Now I realize that I should have just set my bloody pride aside when I met you, and been an actual friend and not a publicity seeker."

Harry nodded, "It's going to take time, but I think we could eventually become friends. So what exactly do you need my help with."

Draco seemed to stiffen, "W-well, I kind of need a place to stay…until I come of age and such. Voldemort is at my house, and almost all of the Slytherin students will be gunning for me. I need to make friends outside of my house, who support the light. You were the first person I thought of."

Liz smirked, "Well you have a place to stay, and you have one friend."

Draco looked at her weirdly, "Where? And who?"

Liz chuckled, "Well Mom said to offer you a place at our house if you proved yourself to have changed, and I for one think you have from what I have been told about you. And to answer you last question…Me of course."

Draco sat motionless for a second, "So…You are my friend?

Liz nodded. Draco seemed to be soaking everything in. Harry smiled at the situation; here his sister was able to make the loud mouth Malfoy speechless. He chuckled, "I believe that you proved yourself too. So you are welcome to come to my house for the holidays."

Draco smiled, "Thank you…Harry. And thank you Liz, for accepting me, but I have a feeling it won't be so easy with Ron and his family."

Harry nodded, "Ginny said that as long as we trust you, then she trusts you. I think that the hardest people to sway will be Hermione and perhaps Neville."

Draco groaned, "Shit. I forgot about Neville. I suppose I bullied him an awful lot over the years…those harsh words were my father's….I used to think that everything he said was right. Now I realize that he was just a fool."

Harry smiled, "Well, if you're ready, we can go introduce the _new _Draco Malfoy to the Weasleys."

Draco gulped. Liz looked at him kindly, "Don't worry. I believe that once you apologize, everything will be on the right track."

Draco nodded, "Thanks"

Harry got up and headed toward the door, "Ok. Are you ready?"

Draco got up slowly and sighed, "As I'll ever be."

Liz smirked, "Well I for one think that this is going to be a lovely friendship."

Harry laughed as he headed out the door. Draco made his way behind Liz and stopped, "Say, Liz? What is that thing on your back?"

Harry laughed again, Liz slapped him on the arm playfully, "That is my guitar, remind me and I will play for you when we get to the house."

Draco looked confused for a moment, and simply nodded. Liz smiled, and continued down the stairs. They went and joined the Potters and the Weasleys in the lounge, Draco seemed to freeze at the site of the Weasleys. _'Here goes nothing' _thought Draco.

Harry took the lead, "Everyone, umm…well. I have a bit of shocking news. Draco here is reforming."

Everyone stared at Harry in a state of shock, Ron was the first to recover, "W-what? Harry! He's a Malfoy! You know?...Ferret! The asshole that calls Hermione a mudblood and gives us hell every chance he gets! He is probably just spying for his bastard of a father! What makes you think that he is suddenly on our side!" The other weasleys seemed to silently agree, except for Hermione, who was getting madder at her boyfriend by the second.

Harry was about to respond but Draco cut him off, "Because. Voldemort killed my parents. If you'll excuse me?" Draco stepped out of The Leaky Cauldron into muggle London.

Everyone seemed shell shocked by Draco's response; Liz was the first to react by running after Draco. Harry sighed, "I wi-"but as soon as he opened his mouth he was cut off by a THWAP! Hermione had slapped Ron, hard.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU INCONSIDERATE PRAT! I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DEFENDING MYSELF!" She slapped him again and then ran into Diagon Alley.

Arthur came up to his son, "Ron, I know that he may have been a jerk for as long as you've known him, but that was a little overboard. I am disappointed that you reacted the way you did." Molly nodded in agreement.

James looked to Lily, "I'll go after Liz and Draco." He kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door.

Lily made her way over to her son, "Harry, you better go after Hermione. Hurry back when she settles down."

Harry nodded and ran into the alley. Ron hadn't moved an inch.

…

Muggle London:

The wind was softly humming as Draco wandered aimlessly through the crowded streets of muggle London. He walked a few blocks before stopping at an alleyway; a strange feeling came over him. He felt as if he was being drawn into the alley by some foreign force. He was about to walk away when a peaceful melody caught his ears. He turned back and started walking down the alley. He turned around the corner, and was stunned. At the end of the alley was a solitary beam of sunlight. Sitting in the beam was Liz, her guitar held loosely in her hands, playing as if it was as natural as breathing.

Draco was at a loss for words, _'She is beautiful.' _He finally got a hold of himself and went and sat by Liz who was starting to play an even more difficult pattern of notes. She continued to play for few more minutes before she finally stopped and set her guitar to the side. They sat there in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth of the light. Draco was about to say something when he was cut off by Liz, "That's what a guitar sounds like."

Draco smirked, "You-It's beautiful." He took a deep breath, he was glad he had caught himself before he said 'you're beautiful.'

Liz smiled, "Thank you, we should probably head back before my parents start worrying." Draco nodded and they started to get up, before they could be on their way a hooded figure stepped into the alley, wand out.

Draco made a move to put Liz behind him but Liz held up her hand, she picked her guitar up and started playing an upbeat melody. Draco looked at her anxiously, "Liz now isn't the time! We need to go!"

But Liz didn't move, a chuckling sound came from the hooded figure, he raised his wand and sent a stunner directly at her. As soon as the spell left the wand her tune became heavier and faster. The spell was inches away from her face when she struck a final chord that sent the spell right back at the caster. Draco was speechless, _'did she just block that with her music?' _he thought.

The man was barely able to dodge as he struggled to steady himself, he was about to cast another spell when he suddenly froze. Draco looked at him, then at Liz and gasped. He wasn't sure what was happening, but Liz's left eye had gone completely white, her hair being blown up by enormous waves of magic. He was about to shake her out of it when he heard an ear piercing scream come from the death eater.

He looked at him in shock, he hadn't moved an inch. Suddenly Liz came out of her trance and fainted. Draco was just barely able to keep her from falling on her guitar. Just as he sat her up right, James Potter came running into the alley. He stopped at the collapsed death eater and tied him up, he then rushed over to Draco and Liz.

"What happened!" James asked urgently.

Draco hesitated for a second, "W-well she came after me and played some beautiful music. We were about to head back when that death eater cornered us. I was about to jump in front of her but she pushed me back. She started playing really fast and sent the stunner that the death eater had cast right back at him." Draco took a deep breath.

James looked at his daughter with pride, "Why is she unconscious? Was the spell too much to handle?"

Draco sighed, "I'm not exactly sure what happened sir. The man was about to cast another spell when he froze up. That is when things got a bit strange, Liz's left eye was plain white and huge waves of magic were radiating off of her. A few seconds later the man screamed bloody murder and collapsed…Liz fell right after."

James was surprised by the story he had just heard, _'is she really that strong?' _he thought to himself. James chuckled, "Well, I guess she really can take care of herself. Draco do you think you can carry her back to The Leaky Cauldron? I need to turn that death eater into the ministry."

Draco smirked, "Yes sir, should I tell the others to wait for you?"

James chuckled at the well mannered phrase, "Nah. Tell them to go home and I will meet them there. Let them know what happened too."

Draco nodded as he put Liz's guitar on his back like she worekiiiiig it and gently picked her up bridle style. He slowly made his way out of the alley, Liz's head gently resting against his chest. He made it back to The Leaky Cauldron a few minutes later, Liz nuzzling deeper into Draco's chest. He walked over to a couch and gently laid her down. Lily was there in an instant, "Draco, what happened?"

…..…

Diagon Alley:

Harry stepped out of another store still unable to locate Hermione, _'Where could she have gone!'_ Harry thought exasperatedly to himself as he continued down the alley when he came up to a book store that he had never noticed before. He looked at the sign which read, 'The Reading Lounge' and chuckled, _'If she isn't in here then I have no idea where else to look.' _

Harry opened the door and was greeted by the stale smell of old books and inkwells. As soon as he stepped into the store he saw Hermione sitting in a lounge chair crying. He quickly approached her a knelt beside her, "Hermione? Don't cry. Ron deserved what he got."

Hermione let out a sob, "Y-you don't understand Harry. I f-felt the same way, but it just infuriated me that Ron was bold enough to say it out loud. Before I could stop myself I blew up at him. He is never going to talk to me again Harry! What am I going to do! I finally got him and now I blow it!"

Harry got up and pulled Hermione into a hug, "First of all, even if you thought it, it shouldn't have been said. Ron needed some sense knocked into him and I think that you may have accomplished that. And second, Ron isn't going to just leave you, he really likes you and he is probably breaking inside because he thinks he hurt you. Now about Draco, I know it is sudden, but I need your help to try and get others to accept him. He will apologize to you, he just wants it to be on a more one on one basis."

Hermione had finally stopped crying and looked up at Harry, "You know, I never thought that a boy would be so insightful."

Harry smirked, "I have my moments."

Hermione chuckled, "I suppose everyone does. I guess I can go along with this, only if you trust him."

Harry nodded, "He seems to be on the right track. Liz seems to have befriended him rather quickly."

Hermione couldn't help herself, "Oh, wouldn't that be a shocker, a Malfoy and a Potter together."

Harry scowled, "I don't know about that one, but if it does come to that it isn't any of my business."

Hermione beamed at him, "That is a very noble thing of you to say."

Harry smiled, he looked at his watch and sighed, "we should probably get back, they are probably wondering what happened to us."

At Hermione's nod, they headed back to The Leaky Cauldron. When they entered they saw Liz asleep on the couch. Harry looked at his mother with a questioning look.

Lily smiled at her son, "She's ok, just asleep." She went on to explain what happened and that they were waiting for Harry and Hermione to get back before they left.

Harry looked around and couldn't find any sign of Ginny, Ron or Draco. He was about to ask his mom when he felt Hermione tap on his shoulder. He turned around and noticed she was looking at the farthest corner away from them. Harry looked and was surprised to see that Ron and Draco were intensely involved in a game of chess while Ginny watched.

Harry laughed, "Well wouldn't it be just like Ron to forgive and forget after one common ground is discovered."

Hermione smiled, "Hopefully he learned his lesson."

Harry smiled, "I am sure he did, now let's go over there and see if he is over his tantrum."

As Harry and Hermione got closer they heard Draco clear his throat, Ron turned and saw Hermione. His nose seemed redder than usual. He had paled considerably as he stood up and faced her, "H-Hermione, I am so sorry for blowing up like that. I was so afraid that I had messed everything up with you and I deserved what I got. I talked with Draco and apologized, so did he. He wants to talk to you later as well. Please forgive m-"But he was cut off by Hermione pulling him into a bone shattering hug.

"It's ok you prat. I am sorry I hit you and ran away. You didn't mess anything up." She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Ron smiled back, "So it turns out that Draco is quite an avid chess player! He is the toughest opponent I have had since Bill!"

Harry snickered, "Only you could get so worked up over chess." He smoothly slid into the booth to sit beside Ginny. He kissed her softly on the cheek, "So I couldn't help but notice that Ron's nose is swollen. You wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?" he said in a mock investigatory tone.

A blush began creeping up Ginny's neck, "…N-no, not at all."

Harry smirked and kissed her neck, "Really?"

Ginny started fidgeting, "Ok! I give. He deserved it."

Harry chuckled, "That's my girl."

They all watched as Draco and Ron continued their game of chess. Ron seemed to be losing when he suddenly pulled a move that no one had seen that ultimately won the game. Draco scowled, "Hmm. Well I think a rematch is in order, but it looks like that will have to wait." He motioned to Harry's mom who was waving for them to 'come on.' Liz was standing beside her having woken up from her nap.

Harry sighed and kissed Ginny goodbye, "I will see you on the train in a couple of days."

Ginny smiled and nodded. Everyone said their goodbyes and left for their respective homes.

…..…

Upon arriving at Potter Manor Liz and Harry offered to show Draco around. Lily excused herself to her room where James was laying down on the bed.

Lily smiled, "So how did the arrest go?"

James sat up and looked at her with a serious face, "Ok. They sent the guy to a St. Mungos. H-he can't do magic anymore."

The look on Lily's face was that of terror, "WHAT!? What do you mean?"

James shook his head, "His magic reserves were completely dry. There wasn't even any sign that he had ever been able to do magic before. Whatever Liz did to the guy I know I have heard of it, I just can't think what it is.

Lily sat down by her husband, "It'll be ok, I will look into a few things and see if anything turns up."

…..…

That night Draco lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. This day was completely out of the ordinary. He kept playing the song that Liz had played for him in his head and sighed, _'She really is beautiful. I am really lucky that I have a chance to get to know her.' _He thought about everything else that had happened that day,_ 'I can't believe they accepted me, maybe there is hope for me to have a happy life after all.'_


	6. Chp 5: Hogwarts and Surprises

_A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Second, I hope that ya'll are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Dimitri is going to be back in this chapter for those of you who missed him in the last one! I hope everyone can keep up with me on this one. Oh! And twenty points to whoever can guess what inspired Liz's guitar ability! Think Chinese martial arts movie. ;P_

Chapter 5: Hogwarts and Surprises

"HARRY! HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" came Liz's voice from down stairs. The day to set off on the Hogwarts Express had finally arrived, and Liz could barely contain herself.

Harry was running around his room making sure he had gotten everything before closing his trunk. He practically sprinted down the stairs with his trunk in tow, not wanting to waste anymore time. When he entered the common room he saw that Draco had his things ready and was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Liz was sitting on the couch playing her guitar softly. Draco glanced at Harry and smirked, "Someone's not a morning person."

Harry smiled, _'Draco just made a joke' _thought Harry. "Good morning to you too."

Lily stepped into the common room, "Ok everyone into the fireplace, we are going to floo straight there."

Harry looked around for a second, "Mom, where is Dad? Is he not coming?"

Lily smiled, "He had a bit of business to take care of with Dimitri."

Harry nodded, "Hey, where has Dimitri been for the past couple of days?"

Lily chuckled, "Well he and your father have a surprise for everyone, they'll bring it to you at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and made his way to the fireplace. After they all arrived at platform 9 ¾ they quickly loaded their things into one compartment and then said their goodbyes.

Harry went up to his mother and hugged her tightly, "I love you Mom, and I am so happy that you came back."

Lily had a tear in her eye, "I love you too Harry, and I am happy to be back, and so is your father. You take care of Ginny and Liz ok?"

Harry nodded and kissed her on the cheek before getting on the train. Liz was next, she walk up and hugged her mother as well, "Thank you for coming for me, I love you, and I am so happy that you and Dad accepted me."

Lily's cheeks were now flowing with tears, "Of course we accepted you, you are our daughter and we love you very much! Now you take care of yourself, and don't be too rough on anyone ok?"

Liz nodded before getting on the train. Draco was standing there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to say, "U-um, Thank you for allowing me to stay at your house during the holidays and all. It really means a lot to me."

Lily smirked, "It was no trouble at all." She noticed that he was about to turn for the train but she stopped him, "If you think you're getting away without a hug just because you aren't my child, you have another thing coming."

Draco was pulled into a tight hug, which he returned, "Thank you."

Lily pulled away and smiled, "You watch yourself ok? And take care of my kids." She almost let him go but caught him quickly and whispered, "If you decide you don't want to be around the slytherins this year…you should talk to Dumbledore, he can help." and with that she ruffled his hair and said good bye.

Draco nodded confidently before getting on the train himself. The three of them had found a compartment in the back of the train. Harry and Draco got into a game of exploding snap while they waited for everyone to arrive. Liz sat by the window playing her guitar. Just then the door to the compartment opened revealing Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Harry got up and kissed Ginny, "Hey, what took you so long?"

Ginny motioned to Ron, "This prat was taking his sweet time this morning."

Ron just shrugged, "Hey, we made it on time so hush. Say Draco, how about that rematch?"

Draco smiled, "Sounds like a plan, bring it on." Draco looked at Hermione for a second then sighed, "Actually hold on for one moment, Hermione can I talk to you in the hallway please."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron smiled too, and waited for them to get out of the compartment, "I've got to hand it to him he certainly is well mannered."

Harry laughed, "You have no idea, he kept asking to use the restroom at our house, and finally Dad pulled him aside and talked to him." Ginny nudged him playfully in the ribs.

Ron laughed, "No way!"

Liz stopped playing, "I thought it was cute. He was in a strangers home and didn't know how much liberty he had." She began playing again.

Ron and Harry were snickering when the door opened to let Hermione and Draco in. Hermione was positively beaming. Draco seemed to be in a lighter mood as well. The train had finally started moving; Ron and Draco were deeply focused on their game, as was everyone else. In the end Draco lost again, but it was even closer this time.

Draco threw his arms in the air, "Merlin! I will beat you if it is the last thing I do Ron!"

Ron smiled, "You're on!"

Harry sighed, "I see a lot of chess games in our future Gin."

Ginny chuckled, "It'll be ok. I have you to entertain me." She nibbled lightly at his ear.

Hermione sighed, "Well Ron, Draco, we should head to the Prefects car for our meeting."

At that both Ron and Draco groaned, Ron scowled, "Do we have to?"

Hermione leaned forward and kissed his nose, "Yes."

Ron blushed dramatically and nodded as Hermione lead the way out the door, Draco shaking his head the whole time, "He is too easy, and anyways we'll be back in a bit."

Harry, Ginny and Liz sat in silence for a while until Ginny asked Liz, "So Liz, is the guitar the only instrument you know how to play?"

Liz smiled at this question and shrugged, "I haven't really tried to play anything else. I can't really see myself playing anything else either, my guitar has become a part of my life and I don't think I could live without it."

Ginny smiled, "That's cool. So what is the most complex spell that you can cast with your music?"

Liz's smile widened, "Well I have cast the patronus charm with it before. Hmm yes I think that would be the most difficult one to date."

Ginny and Harry were both staring at her in shock, Harry was the first to react, "W-what form does it take?"

Liz stopped playing, "A phoenix."

Both of their jaws dropped, Harry stuttered, "A-a p-phoenix? Your patronus takes the form of a magical creature? Wow."

Ginny cut in, "Well actually, it could have something to do with the fact that she is using music, because phoenixes are known for their songs."

Liz nodded, "That's the conclusion I have come too as well. I can't prove it though because I can't cast one with my wand."

Harry smiled, "Well we will have to change that when we get to Hogwarts."

Just then, the compartment door opened to reveal Crabbe and Goyle, Harry had his wand on them before they could blink. Both of them held up their hands as Goyle spoke, "We aren't here to fight, but you tell Draco to watch his back." And just like that, they left.

Harry kept his wand on the door as it opened again allowing Draco, Ron and Hermione in. Harry lowered his wand and sighed, "We have a problem."

He told them what Goyle had said and sighed, "Draco, you are going to have to go to Dumbledore about this. They are your roommates and they can't be trusted, unless you want to sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life."

Draco frowned, "Just before I got on the train your mother suggested the same thing. She said Dumbledore could help.

Hermione seemed to be deep in thought then smiled, "Well there is something you could do, and I am pretty sure this is the conclusion Dumbledore will reach as well…mind you it would be a little embarrassing and take a lot of bravery."

Draco smirked, seeming to catch on while Ron stared at her dumbly, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Draco answered, "If I am not mistaken, I believe she means a re-sorting." At Hermione's nod he continued. "I am willing to do that, but the only problem is that I am hated by every house because of my stupidity."

Hermione smiled, "Well just try for Gryffindor, you already have four friends from that house. I would say five but Liz hasn't been sorted yet."

Liz smiled, "Just say five."

Draco chuckled, "I guess you're right. I will ask Professor Dumbledore about it when we get there."

The rest of the train ride went without a hitch. They pulled into the Hogsmeade Station at nightfall. Harry and the others grabbed their belongings and put them in a carriage, waiting to be pulled up to Hogwarts. Draco and Liz were about to get in the carriage when they heard someone yell "DIFFINDO!"

Before anyone could even breathe Liz flipped her guitar around and struck a nasty chord causing the spell to bounce back a skim the top of Crabbe's head leaving a bald spot down the middle. He stood dumbfounded before he waddled off moaning in fear.

Liz got into the cart a smiled, "Well that takes care of that one." Everyone just nodded in awe as the cart headed toward the castle.

OOOOO-OOOOO

Harry and the others were some of the first students to arrive in the Great Hall. Everyone took a seat at the Gryffindor table, everyone except Draco, who was standing there awkwardly as if he wanted to sit but didn't know if he could. Harry looked at Draco and smiled, "You know, as a future Gryffindor, I think you have the right to sit here."

Draco smiled, then looked at the head table and noticed that Dumbledore was in his seat, he sighed, "I am going to ask Dumbledore now so I can possibly be sorted with Liz so we don't have to do it alone." Everyone nodded as Draco went to talk to Dumbledore.

They watched as the unheard conversation took place. Dumbledore nodded a few times and then finally Draco headed back to the table with a blank expression. He took a seat next to Liz without a word. Ron apparently couldn't take his silence, "Well!"

Draco smirked, "I get re-sorted when Liz is sorted." He said nonchalantly.

Everyone silently cheered. As the Great Hall filled with students, whispers began to spread through the masses. Neville had just entered and froze as soon as he saw where Draco was sitting. Harry couldn't take the apparent rumors that were about to be spread, before he could stop himself he stood up and shouted, "ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at him curiously, by now all of the students had arrived. He got on top of the table and began, "Draco Malfoy has apologized to my friends and I personally. He has thrown aside the differences in the world and decided that supporting Voldemort wasn't the best decision! He has my full trust, and I would hope that if any of you trust me, you would trust him as well." Harry sat back down and smiled at friends who were beaming at him.

Draco paled a bit, "Thank you… But you may have just painted a target on my back."

Harry simply waved it off as he looked at Dumbledore and noticed that his eyes were twinkling more now than ever before. Dumbledore stood, "Well said Harry. Now if all of you will take your seats, we will begin the Sorting Ceremony."

Everyone shuffled around quickly, sitting at their respective tables. No one was sitting next to Draco when suddenly, Neville plopped down in the vacant seat. Draco looked at Neville mildly surprised, "Um. Hi…Neville."

Neville hesitated, "L-look, if Harry trusts you, I trust you. So everything is ok between us, no need to apologize."

Draco looked at Neville with a new found respect and nodded his thanks. Draco was about to say something when the Sorting Hat began its song:

(_From: HPSS by J.K.R._)

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunningfolk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

At the end of the song the whole hall burst into cheers. Dumbledore stood and waved for everyone to quiet down. "Let the sorting begin."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a list of names and cleared her throat, "When I call your name, step up here and place the Sorting Hat on your heads to be sorted."

The first years fidgeted a bit in response as McGonagall began, "Hayven, Carol"

A thin honey haired girl quickly made her way up to the Sorting Hat and put it on. The hall was quiet for a few seconds before, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers to welcome their new member. McGonagall cleared her throat again as she continued down the list of names. After the sorting, Slytherin and Ravenclaw received two new students and both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff got one.

Harry looked at the new students and sighed, "Small group this year." Everyone collectively nodded and brought their attention back to Dumbledore who was about to speak.

"Ok now that we have the first years sorted we can sort our new student who moved here from the States, Liz Potter, please come up here."

Whispers began as soon as her last name was out. Liz got up from her seat and slowly walked to the front of the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat was sitting. She picked up the hat and sat it gently on her head. _'Hmm. You are about as difficult to place as your brother was. I must say that your talent is more than rare. Hmm. I am anxious to hear what things you accomplish in GRYFFINDOR!'_

Liz smiled widely as the cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. She hastily made her way back to where she was sitting and laughed, "Well that was fun." She looked at Draco and smiled, "I believe that your next."

Draco nodded in confidence. Dumbledore stood and began, "Excellent. Now we have one more thing that must be done, mind you such a thing hasn't been done in over 300 years. A re-sorting. Draco Malfoy if you might be so kind."

Draco got up and walked to the hat ignoring all of the whispers going around. He put the hat on his head and sighed, _'Well, I see that you have finally chosen your own path. It's about time. GRYFFINDOR!' _The hall was completely silent except for the cheering coming from Harry, Ginny, Liz, Ron, Hermione and even Neville.

Dumbledore seemed to act as if nothing was a miss and continued, "Ah! Now that we have finished the sorting, I have a few announcements. First, I would like to introduce a new course that is being offered to 6th and 7th year students only. I will now allow the professor to explain his course.

Harry and the others looked on with interest as they waited for the teacher to come out. The door in the back of the Great Hall opened to let in, too Harry's surprise, Dimitri. Harry gasped, "No way." Liz looked at her brother and giggled, "Well, this will certainly make things interesting."

Dimitri smiled as he made his way up to the podium, "Hello everyone! You may call me Dimitri, I am not going to answer to 'professor' or anything else so lets keep it at that. I will be teaching Demonology to anyone who would like to learn about the realm in which demons live. Though be warned…This class is not for the faint at heart. That is all." Dimitri made his way to his seat at the head table.

Harry leaned over to Liz, "Well that was cheerful." Liz was giggling as she nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore stepped back up to the podium and continued, "Now if any student wishes to take Demonology, they need only speak with their head of house. Now I have one more person to introduce. This year's DADA teacher will be one James Potter."

As anyone could have predicted, the entire hall had gone silent. Everyone had heard about the Potter's sudden return to "life" through The Daily Prophet. However, seeing one of them in person must have been a bit much for the students because everyone seemed to be in a state of shock. Harry, Liz and the others all had smiles on their faces, Harry laughed, "I guess this is the surprise that mom was talking about." Harry chanced a glance at Snape who was visibly fuming at the idea of his school time rival coming to teach with him.

James Potter stepped up to podium and smiled, "Well, I must say that I am overjoyed to be in this castle again. As you all know, I am James Potter and I am here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I plan on out doing your previous teachers and staying for more than a year, so let's see what happens shall we?"

The whole hall was filled with cheers, Harry leaned, "Well, I think that this year is going to be amazing. And Snape looks absolutely thrilled." Everyone chuckled at the sarcasm as they continued on to talk about what courses they were planning on taking. By the time their conversation was over, so was the rest of Dumbledore's speech. Food filled all of the golden plates and the feast began.

Draco thought to himself, _'Gryffindor may have always been the house for me.' _He turned and began talking to Neville about this year's quidditch standings.

…

Later that night James sat in his office preparing for his first class in the morning. He had decided that his first class would be a 'get to know the teacher' period. He knew that his and Lily's return had brought up a lot of questions, and he figured that he would get them out of the way so his students wouldn't be distracted. He sighed and made his way to retire for the night when the fireplace burst to life. James turned to see the desperate face of his wife, she whispered frantically, "James! Are you there?"

James ran to the fire place, "I'm here, what's wrong Lily?"

Lily sighed, "James, I found it. If I am correct…and I am pretty sure I am…Liz is capable of using…The Piercing Eye."

A/N: Alright! Chapter 5 is complete! It may be a week before my next chapter… but fear not! I am going to finish this story if it kills me.


End file.
